Harry Potter and the Black Man
by PermlessHermit
Summary: Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, aren't I original.....ha ha(sarcastically)
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Black Man**  
  
Chapter 1, Back to Hogwarts  
It was the hottest day of the summer and silence lay across Privet Drive. Harry was lying in his bed when he was suddenly startled awake by Aunt Petunia tapping at his door. Get up, make breakfast, hurry up, its Dudley's special day Aunt Petunia snapped. Harry groggily woke up and got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs. To no surprise Dudley was opening his presents. (there were 40 of them this year, last year he screamed at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for only having 36 presents) Make breakfast NOW Aunt Petunia reminded him. So, Harry made breakfast and he got ready to do whatever his relatives had planned for Dudley's birthday.  
  
This time for Dudley's birthday they went to the Amusment Park. Harry, against his will, was dragged along and of corse, wasnt allowed to go on any rides. Harry did as he was told because in a few weeks he would be going to Hogwarts. He was so excited to see his two very most best friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. This year Harry would be a fifth year and the quidditch team was in need of a new captain. Oliver Wood (the former quidditch captain) qraduated from Hogwarts. Harry missed Hogwarts, it was like his home. He was so glad to be going back to Hogwarts. he missed it so much, he even missed Proffessor Severes Snape, Potions teacher. He wasnt the only one who wanted Harry to leave. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were both very anxious to get rid of him.   
  
Harry was sitting in his room thinking about how he misses Hogwarts. He was just thinking whether he should write to Ron when there was a tap at the window. Harry opened the window only to see Hedwig flying in with a letter attached to her leg. It was from Sirius. He was just about to read it when he was intterupted by Uncle Vernon screaming.GET UP BOY, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE! Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Harry grogily got out of bed and slumped downstairs. MAKE BREAKFAST BOY! Harry did what he was told for he was in a really good mood. Today was September 1st, Harry was going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts school of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. He was so excited that he wasnt going to fight against Uncle Vernon. Harry got dressed and he packed up his school things. He packed up Hedwig (who gave him a nip on his finger) and they got into the car to go to the train station. It was almost 12:00 and the Hogwarts train was just about to leave. Harry went to the back of the train and found an empty compartment. Not even a min. went by when Ron and Hermione came into the compartment to join him. Hey Harry! Ron said as he came in smiling. Hi Harry, have a nice summer? Hermione asked. Yeah, hey guys Harry replied. Want to play some wizards chess Harry? Ron asked. It seemed like 10 min. but the train already came to a halt. They got off the train and they went into the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be sorted. Im hungry Ron moaned. We just ate in the train! Hermione snapped. That was nearly half an hour ago! Ron protested. Hermione rolled her eyes. After all the first years were sorted they finally got to start eating.  
  
After dinner they went to their common rooms and Ron and Harry started playing Wizards Chess. Hermione went to the library. " I swear, shes never not in the library, she should just go up there and live there, no one would mind." Ron said annoyed. They both laughed. "Knight to e-5, check mate" Ron said in a cocky tone. Harry was just about to reply when Hermione went bursting through the common room. "wha--Ron was cut off by Lavender running in after Hermione. " What is going on?" Harry asked Lavender as she rushed passed him. "Hermione-sad-didnt-prefect-gotta go" Lavender managed to gasp out for she was running into the girls dormotory quickely. " Maybe we should go after them" Ron said." No, I think we should leave Hermione by herself until shes cooled off." Harry advised. Ron and Harry played chess for hours and Hermione still didnt come down. Im going to bed, im tired Harry yawned. Me too Ron agreed. So the two walked up to their dormitory and changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.   
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat down looking like she hadent slept a wink. Are you okay? Ron asked worried. Oh, yes im fine Hermione said about to cry. No your not, I know you, something is wrong! Ron said trying to get Hermione to tell him. What happened when you ran into the common room last night? Harry asked. Fine, ill tell you if you stop pestering me! Hermione yelled. The two agreed. Last night Professor McGonagall called me and Lavender to her office to tell us who was going to be prefect. Hermione went on, Lavender got to be prefect instead of me! Hermione whined tears swelling in her eyes. She bolted out of the Great Hall and Harry and Ron stared dumbstruck after her. No wonder she was storming up to her room last night Harry said. Yeah, I hope she'll be alright. Ron said. They finnished their breakfast and went to the common room to look for Hermione before class started. ( They had double potions with Slytherin ) Hermione was no where to be found. Harry and Ron decided to go to class without her. They knew Hermione wouldent miss a class if her life depended on it and if they were late to class Snape would take away 20 points from Gryffendor. So they walked down to Potions class and sure enough, Hermione was there with red eyes. Good afternoon class. Today we will be making a simple aging potion. You will pare up with a partner and you will test it on each other. If all goes well your partner should change to be 5 years younger or older and should turn back to normal age in about 5 minutes. Snape snarled with his lip curling under. No wonder snape looks so young, I wonder how long hes been taking the potion Ron snickered. Unfortunately, Ron was heard. Mr. Weasley, perhaps you would care to join me after class for a detention. Maybe then you would learn to spare Gryffindor those 5 points you just lost them. Snape snareled. Ron slumped back in his seat as Professor Snape turned back to the class. You may begin with your potion, if you mess up, come straight to me! Snape warned. Harry and Ron paired up and Hermione and Lavender paired up. Even though she was still upset about her becoming prefect. You know, being prefect isnt all that great, I mean, see how Percy turned out. He's strange and he has no time for anything but work anymore! Ron said, trying to comfort Hermione over his shoulder. But, with no luck, those words made Hermione burst out in tears. MISS GRANGER, WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND STOP WAILING ABOUT HOW PATHETIC YOUR LIFE IS! Snape yelled. At this Ron suddenly got red in the face. Not able to control himself he burst out yelling. SHE IS NOT PATHETIC AND SHE DOSENT NEED TO SHUT UP!!!! Ron yelled. That may not have been the best idea. MR. WEASLEY, YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT THE CONSIQUENCES BEFORE YOU ACT! 50 POINTS WIL BE TAKEN FROM GRYFFINDOR, Snape roared. Ron stayed quiet for the rest of the class and after that he was quiet for the rest of the day. He wasnt in such a good mood after that. Neither was Hermione.   
  



	2. The Cold Voice and the New Spell

Chapter 2 The Cold Voice and the New Spell  
  
After class was over the three went to the Gryffindor common room before they had Defense against the Dark Arts. Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade trip for this year, Hermione tells them. What do you want to do? I say we buy a lot of sweets and bring them back, Ron said while stuffing more food into his moulth. Well, whatever we do, we better not get detention and not be able to go for being late to class, Professor Snape would definatley do anything to keep us from having fun, Harry said with a disgusted look on his face. So with that, the three of them headed on to the dungeons, halfway there, Harry fell down clutching his scar. What is it Harry? Hermione squeaked. She were interrupted by some whispering in the classroom they were in from of. Quickly, they hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation. When will he be arriving? a cold voice was saying. He's expected to be here tommorrow, master, a quivering voice replied. Well, let's just hope so, if he's late, someone else will have to pay on his behalf, the cold voice snarled.Harry knew at once whose this was. Voldemort. Before the two men came out of the room the three ran to class. They were very lucky that Proffessor Klawensky (the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher) wasnt in the room yet. Just as they sat down she came in the room. I'd like you all to put your books away, we wont be needing them today, Professor Klawensky said in a rather cheerful voice. Today we will be learning a new spell that will be very useful if you are ever under attack. It gives you a shield that looks like a Dragon and has the powers of one, so if you ever lose your wand or get hurt, this would be very useful. If you all would get your wands out we could begin. Now, the incantation is _Draconen Omnious_. Everyone say it now. _Draconen Omnious, _everyone chanted. Sounds like Draco's name, Ron snorted. Yeah, it sort of does, Harry agreed. All of a sudden Professor McGonagall burst in the room and ordered all students to go back to their commmon rooms immediatley. As Harry Ron, and Hermione were on their way out, Professor McGonagall said, You three had better come with me, in a slightley quivering voice. Everytime Professor McGonagall told them to come with her it usually meant they were going to Proffessor Dumbledore's office and it meant that Voldemort was strong and at Hogwarts again. But that didn't bother Harry because he had fought and beaten Voldemort several times. They walked up a stone gargoyle which was the entrance to Proffessor Dumbledore's office. __ Professor McGonagall said, (this was the password to get the gargoyle move) and the gargoyle hopped aside and let them through. Follow me, this way, Proffessor Dumbledore wants to talk to you Proffessor McGonagall instructed them. They walked down a long narrow hallway and stopped at a small wooden door that swung open as soon as they got there. In the doorway was Proffessor Dumbledore. Come in, i'd like to talk to you three. said Proffessor Dumbledore. As you three know, Voldemort is here, at Hogwarts.I want to teach you three a new spell, for protection.Why only you three?, you may ask? Because with Voldemort trying to kill Harry, he might use you three to get to Harry. The incantation is _Mindeous Conrelous_. It enables you to contact either me or a teacher closest to you to come and help you through your minds. It will be very helpful when you come face to face with Voldemort or anyone who wors for him. Proffessor Dumbledore explained. Harry sat there amazed by what Proffessor Dumbledore said. Would Voldemort really try to hurt Ron and Hermione just to get to him? Proffessor McGonagall will take you back to your dormatries now Proffessor Dumbledore advised. The three walked back to their dormatries thinking about what Proffessor Dumbledore had said. Neither of them had anything to say. They walked into the Common Room and sat down by the fireplace. Fred and George snuck up behind them. So, what did they say? George asked. We learned a new spell incase of danger Ron said startled. Oh really? That sounds _facinating!_ Fred said sarcastically. Harry sighed as the twins and Ron kept up with the conversation. He hadent noticed that hermione had crepped off to a corner all by herself with a book. Harry could faintly read the title and to his surprise, it wasent a school book. Or from the library. He went over to Hermione and sat down hext to her. Oh, hello Harry Hermione said, although Harry knew she wasent paying any attention. What are you reading? Harry asked. And with this Hermione snapped her book closed and hid it behind her. Hermione said quickly trying to keep her book away from Harry. Harry looked deep into her eyes and finally she looked away and handed him the book. It was small. It had a blue cover with a girl with bruises all over her body. The print was small and it was a fiction book. My mother sent it to me. Its a muggle book. Just a book for pleasure. Its quite good actually Hermione explained. What is it about? Harry asked very curious. Well, it's about a girl who has a disease that makes her very delecate. If she's touched she gets bruises. Hermione explained. Can I see it? asked Harry. Sure, here, Hermione handed him the book. Harry read the back and at that instant the words on the back moved around and formed other words. _Harry Potter, you must leave hogwarts now! I must speak with you. You do not know who I am, but i cannot tell you now. We shall meet at 11:00 PM in the Forbidden Forest. I will be wearing a black cloak. Don't be late....._  
Harry sat there staring at the book. The words changed back and he looked up at hermione. He saw that she was staring at him with a worried look. Are you okay, Harry? Yes, im fine, Harry noticed that his moulth was open. He quickely shut it. Harry, whats wrong? Hermione started to look very scared. Nothing. Its nothing. Harry reasured her. Hermione paused for a minute, look deep into his eyes and finally nodded and they both walked over to the rest of the crowd who, in Ron's case, were still having the same conversation as before. Ron looked up and smiled. (dreamy....anyway...) Im beat Ron sighed. Me too Harry agreed. Im going to bed. Hermione declared. Harry and Ron chimed. Hermione went to bed and shortly after that, Harry and Ron followed. As Harry lay in bed, he thought about the book and the writing. Had it really been real? Harry couldent think. He was tired and he had to go to the forbidden forest at 12:00. He decided to just close his eyes and get at least an hour of sleep before he had to go. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, hoped you liked it.....i got a bit confused cuz i wrote it and then like a month later finnished it....but i hope its okay.....anyway....R/R and ill be sure to thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Note

Note  
  
Okay...in the last chapter, i got a bit confused. The writing said to meet at 11:00, but later Harry said 12:00.....but oh well....no biggie....okay, my i-book will be going away, so i wont be able to write my 3 ch. So...ill be polsting it when school starta again...im outtie!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
